Talk:Wriggle's Lantern/@comment-9894095-20130523145518/@comment-9894095-20130523182633
I don't see how you can claim 1600g is 'costly', especially given it's components are useful and pretty much required for the jungle at early levels. The reason they buffed this item's stat weight is because NO one was building it! It was far more efficient statwise to build just the razor for early game clear and rush into a tanky or lifesteal item (looking at you Udyr)! At the old stat weights, by building the lantern you were effectively paying 100g for an item slot and a ward every 3 minutes. It's flat stats were not worth feeding a vampiric sceptor into wriggles and not gaining anything but 5 AD from it when you could otherwise build it into a great mid-lategame item. With the new stat-weight, Wriggles is actually heavy enough on stats to warrant building without it being a waste of potential stats by building something else and just selling the Razor later. Secondly, your arguement on the ward change: It has some validity, but the flexibility it offers you by only lasting one minute and having a CD of one minute will allow for much more stratigic use of it rather than using it as a fire and forget ward for experienced junglers who actually keep track of timers in their heads. Yes it loses some of the long-term offensive warding potential by using it in the enemy jungle to mess up their ganks, but it gains MUCH more use as a short-term, defensively placed ward while you invade, or to make sure the enemy isn't going to invade You while you do a buff. Doing red? Ward the bush on the other side of the wall behind the Lizard for vision on all invaders from river unless they take the golem route. For baron warding you are most likely going to want a Vision Ward to clear enemy wards anyway, so aside from games with a Nunu top that nearly solos Baron at 15:00, you don't need to ward baron with a long term ward before early game ends and your support can get Vision wards in there. If all the enemy team dissappears, and you don't see them at dragon? That just might mean they are doing baron and you should use your Wriggles ward to check. Not a hard concept. Finally, and the reason I responded to you, your claim of a supposed nerf for the proc from a 25% chance at 500 damage vs a gaurenteed 400 damage is just not really thought out. Of COURSE you get rewarded more for Risking it NOT procing at all. I mean theoretically, you could have the old version proc on all four hits if you are stupid lucky. On the other hand you could have it NOT proc for more than 4 hits if you are unlucky, which is statistically more probable than it procing even twice in four hits. MATH LESSON! Given the way probability and statistics works: On one hand, if you are insanely lucky, and manage to proc the lantern every hit for 5 hits, this is a nerf as each hit would be worth 500. However. Statistically the odds of procing it all Five times out of five hits are 0.098%. Four TImes: 0.39%. Three Times: 1.6%. Two Times: 6.25%. And Once: Only 25%. Conversely, it would actually take FIFTEEN Hits to make your chance to fail at procing statistically a negligable 1%, which im going to translate as meaning 15 hits to guarantee a success. If you were unlucky as all hell and managed to fail until you were statistically guaranteed to proc it, the proc would only be worth 33.33 damage per hit. Realistic odds of SUCCEEDING however: First hit, 25% to proc. Second hit, 43.75% to proc. Third Hit, 57.81% to proc. Fourth Hit, 68.36% to proc. Fifth Hit, 76.27% to proc. It would take FIVE hits for you to statistically have a chance to proc equal to your starting chance to fail. Which averages for 100 per hit. Which, what do you know! Is what Riot set it at! Riot removed the more probable risk of failing and losing value on the proc at the cost of the unrealistic chance of increasing it's value ridiculously by making the proc a guarenteed thing NOT based on chance. So mathmatically, it is technically a buff, albiet a small one aimed at removing rng. Isn't Math fun!